Renewable energy sources are becoming more popular with the rising cost of oil and other non-renewable energy resources. Solar energy is one of these renewable energy sources and has proven desirable to harness in many circumstances. One method of harnessing solar energy is to install a structural array of solar panels, or a solar array, such that the solar panels each face the sun to achieve sunlight absorption. It is often desirable to install a solar array structure having support columns that extend directly into the ground. These support columns have three functions: (1) provide bearing for snow, wind and the inherent weight of the structure; (2) provide uplift prevention caused by wind force; and (3) provide lateral restraint for wind. Because of high lateral loading due to wind, thick and expensive support columns must often be utilized in the construction of solar array support structures.
Thus, an improved solar array support structure would be well received in the art.